Falling Asleep
by GPR
Summary: Don't worry Jenny," he whispers to her, his face glum, "Nick's just falling asleep." Jenny says goodbye. Nick/Jenny. Jenny/Becker.


This is my farewell to Nick... I think I'm still a state of shock! No more Nick/Claudia/Jenny! NO! So, I was thinking, if there's no more Nick, I should find another pairing *sniffle* although I'll still write Nick/Claudia/Jenny. BTW I will UD Missing Until Twisted and Back Up when possible. So...

Goodbye Nick...

* * *

Falling Asleep

'Nick!' It's her own voice, crying out in pain.

Jenny can't believe it, Nick can't be dead.

Connor's face says everything, though, and as she runs to grab him like the rest of her team mates, she can't help but feel desolate.

He doesn't move, he doesn't breathe…

As Connor lowers him to the floor, Jenny feels her world come crashing down. Only a single tear escapes her eye, for she can't believe it.

Abby's sobs echo over to her, like the weeping of a lost child.

Then Jenny hears the blood pumping in her ears, the throbbing in her head, the aching in her heart.

Nick's gone.

Nick Cutter left her.

She should have grabbed him, she should have kissed him, she should have done so many things that she never had the chance to…

'Oh god…' incredulity is etched across her soot smudged face, '…there was something I was going to tell him…'

_No… please no… give me a chance, one last chance…_

She had no time to say goodbye.

Now she hears Lester yelling for a medic, and the world carries on as she slowly slips into a state of self denial.

She's kneeling beside him, watching his bloodied face, so peaceful and quiet for once…

She wants some comfort, but unlike Abby, she hasn't got someone there like Connor to hold her hand and reassure her. The man who would have is lying dead on the floor beside her.

Tears suddenly roll down her cheeks, hot and fast. The sobs rack her chest as she finally realises he's not ever coming back to her.

As far as Jenny's concerned, it's over.

She was just starting to fall in love with him, now she would never have the chance to love him as he deserved.

Despite all the stupid things he did, he was caring, and that was the very thing which brought about his own demise. Nick tried to save Helen, and the sadistic Machiavellian of a woman had killed him.

Jenny pushes a few strands of sandy blond hair out of Nick's lifeless face with a shaking hand, not quite ready to say farewell. The tips of her fingers skim the skin of his cheek, which is still warm, and she can feel the rough stubble beneath her sensitive skin.

She doesn't know how she loves him. She just does.

A hand gently rests on her shoulder, strong and reassuring, but she doesn't know who it is.

Jenny hesitantly bends over and places the most delicate of kisses on Nick's frozen lips.

_Sleep now, Nick, rest my love_.

It feels so strange to her, in her mind, calling him what she's wanted to for some weeks.

The hand on her shoulder moves to encompass her, drawing her into a hug as she finally breaks down, _inconsolable_, as she'd once said to Nick.

Becker rocks her gently, not sure why he's comforting Jenny, but feeling all the better for it.

She needs someone to hold, to cling to, and he's the only one there.

'Hush,' he murmurs in her ear, 'It'll be alright.'

He knows it's an outright lie.

Jenny trembles against his chest, her tears seeping through his black t-shirt as he gazes at Nick's motionless form.

Somehow he can't quite believe it either.

He rests his cheek on Jenny's tousled hair, muttering sweet nothings to calm her down.

When the ambulance arrives, he makes Jenny get to her feet, but she still clings to him, trailing alongside him like a lost lamb.

He can't blame her.

If anything, he promises himself he'll be her moral support for as long as it takes.

As Nick's pronounced by the paramedic, Jenny silently cries, Becker barely inches from her.

Despite the fact he's a soldier, he embraces her once again, giving her some form of solidarity.

Becker knows he's a poor substitute for Cutter, but at least Jenny has someone.

'Don't worry Jenny,' he whispers to her, his face glum, 'Nick's just falling asleep.'

As Jenny watches the ambulance crew load Nick's body into the ambulance, she glances at Becker through watery eyes, wondering why he's abruptly consoling her for her loss.

She doesn't care.

Becker's there, and she has a feeling he always will be.

* * *

Please review.

Nick *sob* bye.

GPR


End file.
